Ornamental ponds having water creatures such as koi and goldfish, and aquatic plants such as water lilies are popular decorative settings. Predators, such as raccoons, turtles, and herons often target the water creatures and plants as sources of food. A need exists for a system for keeping predators out of ornamental ponds.
The invention relates to a protection system having a plurality of wires and a plurality of support members for supporting the plurality of wires.
In a preferred embodiment, each support member includes a base and an associated spike positionable in supportive engagement with a ground surface. An elongate arm is releasably connectable to the base and configured for supportably engaging the plurality of wires for supporting the wires relatively parallel and spaced apart to one another above the ground. Having the base and arm separable reduces size and facilitates packaging and shipping.
In another embodiment, however, the support includes a base having an elongate arm rigidly connected to the base.
The protection system is particularly suitable for positioning about a pond for repelling animals such as racoons, turtles, and the like to provide a protected pond environment. Furthermore, if desired, netting may be secured to the ends of the arms of the supports and stretched across the pond to keep birds, such as herons, from accessing the pond.